Steel Ball Run
is the seventh part of ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, serialized in Weekly Shonen Jump in 2004 and in Ultra Jump between 2004 and 2011. Set in the U.S. in 1890, the story follows Gyro Zeppeli, master in a mystic art named the Spin, and Johnny Joestar, a paraplegic ex-jockey, as they compete with a vast number of others in the Steel Ball Run race: A mad-dash across America for a grand prize of 50 million dollars. Transition The Steel Ball Run Universe Steel Ball Run describes a new continuity apart from that detailed in Parts I-VI of the series. On top of features core to JoJo such as Stands, the story is marked by many references to the original series. Transition to Ultra Jump The story originally described as a "standalone alternative universe", after Chapter 23, Steel Ball Run transferred publication from Weekly Shonen Jump to seinen magazine Ultra Jump, upon which it was declared part of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure canon. In the monthly Ultra Jump, chapters are much longer. Perhaps coincidentally, between those chapters included in Volumes 7 – 8, Araki's style takes on greater realism. Plot Summary (Introduction) Press Conference The Steel Ball Run: Press Conference For keeping English literature, Sandman is forced to flee his tribe. Momentarily outrunning pursuing horsemen; whilst escaping, another hand is seen separating from his right. Away, in conversation with his sister, he indicates a multitude of perfectly hemispherical hand-sized depressions in a rock face; evidence of an impossible horseback leap; and the tool with which it is likely that a white man made them. He shows his sister a newspaper headline regarding the Steel Ball Run race, with a grand prize of $50,000,000; as Stephen Steel holds a press conference, giving the race's basic rules. Corroborating several substantial cash prizes; starting September 25th 1890 on the Pacific San Diego beach, the race's goal is New York, in a distance of ~6000km, and a projected duration of ~70 days. The rules include that changing horses is not allowed; and though crime is not, weapons may be kept. Gyro Zeppeli is introduced as he registers his entry; somehow forcing a man to the ground after he touches his Steel Ball. Gyro Zeppeli Pocoloco is introduced as he develops the aim to enter the race. The thief continues to harass Gyro. Gyro offers a duel, and after striking the thief's shoulder with a Steel Ball, when the thief attempts still to shoot him, his arm twists, and he shoots himself dead. A man in a wheelchair observes that, incredibly, the Steel Ball was spinning throughout the event; and as he reaches and touches the same, still spinning Ball in Gyro's holster, he is raised to his feet. In narration, the man introduces himself as Johnny Joestar; continuing, "This story is the tale of my beginning to walk"; or his growing into maturity. Johnny Joestar 3 Hours to Start September 25, 1890 - 3 Hours to Start (First race) First Stage: 15,000 Meters The Dried-Up River; Diego Brando Pocoloco and the Sandman Crossing the Forest Long, Long Downhill Final Straight Final Straight 2,000 Meters Left The Final Stretch The Final Stretch 1,000 Meters Left (Interim) (Bonus) How the Race Got Started ~How the Steel Ball Run Race Got Started~ Disqualified from Victory First Stage: Disqualified from Victory Sheriff's Request to Mountain Tim The Sheriff's Request to Mountain Tim Across the Arizona Desert Across the Arizona Desert: Continuing Along the Shortest Route The Desert Born Outlaws The Devil's Palm Gyro Zeppeli's Mission The Terrorist From A Far Country Interlude Tusk Scary Monsters (Bonus) The Story of F. Valentine Third Stage: Cannon City A Man's World The Green Tomb Catch The Rainbow Catch The Rainbow (On a Stormy Night...) Silent Way (Bonus) Untitled Stand Chapter Sugar Mountain The Land of Promises: Sugar Mountain Tubular Bells Wrecking Ball The Victor's Rights Civil War A Dream of Gettysburg Both Sides Now Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap Seven Days in a Week Chocolate Disco D4C (Part 1) :SBR Chapter 66, SBR Chapter 67, SBR Chapter 68, SBR Chapter 69, SBR Chapter 70 Ticket to Ride D4C (Part 2) :SBR Chapter 73, SBR Chapter 74, SBR Chapter 75, SBR Chapter 76, SBR Chapter 77 D4C -Love Train- :SBR Chapter 78, SBR Chapter 79, SBR Chapter 80, SBR Chapter 81, SBR Chapter 82 Ball Breaker Break My Heart, Break Your Heart High Voltage World of the Stars and Stripes Stars and Stripes - Outro World of the Stars and Stripes - Outro Characters & Stands Chapters Trivia *''Part VII'' marks the first time since Part II: Battle Tendency that a Zeppeli is featured, and the first in which a character besides a JoJo is purported to be the main protagonist. :*This arrangement changes when Part VII is revealed to stand within the JoJo continuity and Johnny Joestar's role expands. *''Steel Ball Run'' (and its eponymous race) appears to be named after the film The Cannonball Run; also characterized by an American cross-country race populated by eccentrics. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Parts